Your DOA Tournament
by Strawberry Shortcake17
Summary: Enter your OC here in this "new" DOA tournament.It's really simple,just answer few questions,send the review and VIOLAA! Full details on the tournament is inside.So unlesh your imagination and make your own DOA fighter! :D
1. Chapter 1

It might be said:

_**Hello there everyone!In here,i give the chance to enter your OC in my tournament where between 30 characters i'll choose 10 winners.**_

_**The winners will get special surprise,but first i need 30 characters.**_

It's simple really,just provide me with all of the information below:

_Name:

_Birth(place/date):

_Nationallity:

_Age:

_Family:

_Residents:

_Outer description:

*Hair color/style:

*Eyes color:

*Length:

*Weight:

*Clothes:

*Others(scars,tattoos,accessories,etc...):

_Fighting style:

_Favorite food:

_Favorite drink:

_Inner description:

_Backround(it could be simple and short or even long,i don't mind):

_Hero(maybe s/he is a fan from one of the DOA cast):

_Job(if s/he had any):

_Purpose for entering:

_Friends/Foes(maybe some one from the game):

**_ Simple,huh?Just fill these in and send the review!Oh and i actually don't accept PMs so no one bothers._**

**_ I'll introduce _****_in each chapter five characters and MAYBE interview them :P so please,i need their description in the tinniest details._**

**_Well,what are you waiting for,fill this up and enter the tournament! :D_**


	2. I have important news!

It might be said:

**Hi everyone!It's me again!I have been receiving your characters**

**for the past few weeks and to tell you the truth,it'll be hard to choose only ten.**

**The surprise for the top ten is that they will be in my story that they are the main characters in it.**

**But as mentioned,it was hard to choose only ten...sooooo...i will put them all! :D**

But here is what i might do and i want to know what you think:

1)Each character will be featured in only one chapter only for exceptions.

2)My ocs will be there as well and of course the DEAD OR ALIVE crew as well.

3)Every week only one chapter if i could.

I too will have some of my OCs so i will introduce at least one now:

Name:Bai Jiao

Birth:Mugen Tension village/February 26

nationality:Half french/half chinese

Age:19

Family:Bai He(father,deceased),Juilette(mother,deceased), Tojiro(adoptive father,deceased)

Residents:Mugen Tension clan

Outer description:  
*Hair color/style:Brown hair that reaches her waist,usually kept in a high ponytail that ties it with a ribbon at the end

*Eyes color:Bright brown

*Length:160 cm *Weight:never tells *Clothes:Usually wears a short purple kimono

*Others:a flower where she ties her hair up,a moon necklace gave to her by her dad.

Fighting style:Mixture of mugen tesion tension and haginmon style

Favorite food:coconut cake with apples

Favorite drink:Green tea

Inner description:Jiao is extremely shy and calm,always been like this due to the continuos insults and crudeness she took from the villagers. Jiao

thinks she is rather weak and thinks she is weaker than everyone around her. She usually refers to all around her as 'master' or 'My Lady' even for those who

are much younger than she is. She never knew or met her real parents for Tojiro was her only parent she loved. Her quietness was also due to the shock for losing Tojiro.

Background:When a french agent,Juilette,met a chinese ninja,Bai He,they instantly fell in love. She moved with Bai He to the Mugen Tension village and had

a daughter that they named Jiao. Juilette was affraid raising her daughter in the cruel ninja clan so she ran away.,Shiden sent

ninjas after her to kill her. Just when an arrow was about to go through her heart,Bai He took the blow and instantly died. Juilette then gave herself to Shiden

only if he took care of Jiao. Shiden handed Jiao over to 60 years old Tojiro who raised her as his own daughter. Jiao had a very good relation with Tojiro and took him as a father.

Her life turned into a nightmare at the death of Tojiro when she was eight. Having no where to live in,Shiden took in Jiao but as a servant under the princess.

Jiao then became one of Kasumi's servants yet Kasumi took Jiao more like a sister rather than a servant. Jiao then spents her life serving and protecting her 'sister'.

Hero:Kasumi Job:Servant to Kasumi,follows her everywhere only until Kasumi ran away she served Ayame.

Purpose:To return to Kasumi's side again.

Friends:Kasumi,Ayane,Kokoro,Hitomi,Kon Kon (her dog who was given to her by Tojiro on her sixth birthday), Natsu Kaneshiro (she looks up at him as a master and tries to protects him),Haruko (she admires Haruko alot being the wise young woman she is),Ayame (not as a friend but more like a mother)

Foes:Donovan,Bayman,Rig

So please tell me what you think about my OC ;) and if you wanted to suggest anything you know what to do. Bye bye!


End file.
